Federation Members
The United Federation of Planets currently has four-hundred twenty-one member governments and at least five-hundred three planets (not including Federation colonies) and over three-hundred different sentient species. The following governments are part of the Federation, listed by date of admission and with associated worlds; Members in bold represent governing bodies or systems rather than individual worlds: Founding Members The founding members of the Federation in 2161 were the eight members of the Coalition of Planets, formed in 2155. *'United Earth' **Earth **Venus **Triton **Tethys **'Kuiper Colonies' ***Pluto ***Charon ***Ixion ***Eris ***Makemake ***Haumea ***Sedna ***Orcus ***Quaoar ***Varuna ***Sedna ***Chaos *'Confederacy of Vulcan' **Vulcan (destroyed 2258) *'United Planets of Tellar' **Tellar *'Andorian Empire' **Andoria *'Alpha Centauri Colonies' (originally independent Preserver-seeded Human colony, joined Coalition in 2155) **Alpha Centauri III **Centaurus **Alpha Centauri V **Al Rijil **Perry **Lane **Kent **Olson *Draylax (joined coalition in 2155) *Denobula (joined coalition in 2157) *'United Rigel Colonies' (joined coalition in 2159) **Rigel II **Rigel III **Rigel IV **Rigel V **Rigel VI **Rigel VII **Rigel X Other Members The following list is in chronological order of acceptance into the Federation. *Alpha III (originally independent Human colony, given membership in 2163) *Vega IX (originally independent Human colony, given membership in 2164) *T'Khut (originally Vulcan colony, given independent membership in 2165) *'Martian Colonies' (originally Human colony gained independence from Earth in 2149, given membership in 2166) **Mars **Ceres **Pallas **Vesta **Hygiea *Syrinx III (originally Andorian colony, given independent membership in 2167) *Kethri (originally Vulcan colony, given independent membership in 2169) *P'Jem (originally Vulcan colony, given independent membership in 2174) *Terra Nova (originally independent Human colony, given membership in 2178) *Cait (2181) *Izar (originally independent Human colony, given membership in 2183) *Catulla (2185) *Mevet (originally Vulcan colony, given independent membership in 2186) *Tiburon (2190) *Rigel VIII (2202) *Aldebaran III (2216) *Delta IV (2223) *Trill (2229) *Belegeuse II (2230) *Argelius II (originally independent Preserver-seeded Human world, given membership in 2233) *Menk (2236) *Kachissat (2237) *Aurelia (2248) *Weytahn (originally Andorian colony, given independent membership in 2248) *Risa (2249, destroyed by the Borg in 2380) *Cygnet XIV (2251) *Aronnia (2253) *New Vulcan (2258) *'Deneb Kaitos' (2259) **Deneb II **Deneb IV **Deneb V *Cerberus (originally Federation colony, given independent membership in 2260) *Ardana (2263) *Igre (2264) *Coridan (founding member of Coalition of Planets, withdrew in in 2155, joined Federation in 2267) *Nador (2267) *Valzhan (2268) *Archer IV (originally Federation colony, given membership in 2268) *Rua (2269) *Sivao (2270) *Cestus III (originally independent Human colony, given membership in 2271) *Betazed (2273) *Caldos II (originally Federation colony, given independent membership in 2274) *'Pallas' (originally Federation colony, given independent membership in 2274) **Mantilles **Alondra *Alpha V (originally Human colony, given independent membership in 2275) *Artaeirh (originally Rihannsu colony, separated from Rihannsu Star Empire and given membership in 2276) *Benecia (originally Federation colony, given independent membership in 2278) *Althos IV (2279) *Zalda (2280) *Cygnia Minor (originally Federation colony, given independent membership in 2284) *Arcadia (2286) *Q (originally Federation colony, given independent membership in 2287) *Archanis IV (originally Klingon colony, ceded to Federation in 2251, given independent membership in 2288) *Luna (originally Human colony, given independent membership in 2291) *Deneva (originally Human colony, given independent membership in 2296, destroyed by the Borg in 2380) *Midos V (originally Federation colony, given independent membership in 2300) *Grazer (2305) *Beta VI (originally Federation colony, given independent membership in 2309) *'Saturnian Confederation' (originally Human colonies, given independent membership in 2310) **Titan **Rhea **Iapetus **Enceladus **Dione **Pheobe **Mimas **Titania **Oberon *Vestios (2310) *Algeron III (originally Rihannsu colony, separated from Rihannsu Star Empire and given membership in 2311) *'Xindi Coalition' (2314) **New Xindus **Aqua Xindus **Arbolis *'Jovian Colonies' (originally Human colonies, given independent membership in 2318) **Ganymede **Callisto **Io **Europa **Himalia *Eloh (former world of the Rihannsu Star Empire, given membership in 2320) *Paxor (2322) *'Uranian Colonies' (originally Human colonies, given independent membership in 2323) **Ariel **Umbriel **Miranda *Theta VII (originally Federation colony, given independent membership in 2325) *Falorn (2331) *Napea (2334) *ch'Rihan (2335) **Carraya IV **ch'Danutha **ch'Nedge **ch'Tatori **Drakken **Gotanna **Ir'Rak **Taetor *Abraxas IX (originally Rihannsu colony, given independent membership in 2335) *Celes II (former world of the Rihannsu Star Empire, given membership in 2335, destroyed by the Borg in 2380) *ch'Revellion (originally Rihannsu colony, given independent membership in 2335) *ch'Vania (originally Rihannsu colony, given independent membership in 2335) *Ennar (former world of the Rihannsu Star Empire, given membership in 2335) *Felussus (former world of the Rihannsu Star Empire, given membership in 2335) *Jezerek (originally Rihannsu colony, given independent membership in 2335) *Jouret IV (originally Rihannsu colony, destroyed by the Borg in 2380) *Kevratas (former world of the Rihannsu Star Empire, given membership in 2335) *Krotar (former world of the Rihannsu Star Empire, given membership in 2335) *Kyr (former world of the Rihannsu Star Empire, given membership in 2335) *Leughon (former world of the Rihannsu Star Empire, given membership in 2335) *Padek (originally Rihannsu colony, given independent membership in 2335) *Quentin (former world of the Rihannsu Star Empire, given membership in 2335) *Redansk (former world of the Rihannsu Star Empire, given membership in 2335) *Salieh (former world of the Rihannsu Star Empire, given membership in 2335) *Sar'Kell (originally Rihannsu colony, given independent membership in 2335) *Tared (originally Rihannsu colony, given independent membership in 2335) *Teutil (former world of the Rihannsu Star Empire, given membership in 2335) *Torrek (originally Rihannsu colony, given independent membership in 2335) *Val'Karku (originally Rihannsu colony, given independent membership in 2335) *Yatil (former world of the Rihannsu Star Empire, given membership in 2335) *Alonis (2336) *ch'Havran (sister planet to ch'Rihan, admitted separately in 2336) *Tomed (former world of the Rihannsu Star Empire, given membership in 2336) *T'Mes (former world of the Rihannsu Star Empire, given membership in 2336) *Constanthus (originally Rihannsu colony, given independent membership in 2339) *Alesia Prime (2341) *Damiano (2341) *Unroth III (originally Rihannsu colony, given independent membership in 2341) *Zakdorn (2344) *Corvallis (originally Federation colony, given independent membership in 2345) *Terix II (originally Rihannsu colony, given independent membership in 2346) *Arvada III (originally Federation colony, given independent membership in 2347) *Chetzia III (originally Rihannsu colony, given independent membership in 2347) *Maxus (former world of the Rihannsu Star Empire, given membership in 2348) *Drovana (former world of the Rihannsu Star Empire, given membership in 2351) *Ataj (2357) *Bajor (2358) **Dreon **Hanolan *Devoras (originally Rihannsu colony, given independent membership in 2358) *Khazara (originally Rihannsu colony, given independent membership in 2358) *Vorgon (2359) *Pahkwal (2360) *Samnar (2360) *Nequencia (originally Rihannsu colony, given independent membership in 2361) *Ta'Trosha IV (2362) *B'hal Ta (originally Bajoran colony, given independent membership in 2363) *Arteline IV (2364) *Xenex (2365) **Danter *Free Haven (originally Bajoran colony, given independent membership in 2366) *Ossec (former world of the Rihannsu Star Empire, given membership in 2368) *Benzar (2369) *Vair (2370) *Barisa Prime (originally Federation colony, given independent membership in 2371) *Setlik III (originally Federation colony, given independent membership in 2372) *Ekos (2373) *Jezere (former world of the Rihannsu Star Empire, given membership in 2374) *Evora (2375) *Mortemonde (2377) *'Boradis System' (originally Federation colony system, given independent membership in 2378) **Boradis III **Boradis IIIa **Boradis IV **Boradis VI *Tendara (originally Federation colony, given independent membership in 2378) *'Kessik Colonies' (originally Federation colony, given independent membership in 2379) **Kessik III **Kessik IV *Mu Arae (2380) *New Berlin (originally Federation colony, given independent membership in 2381) *Nasser (2382) *Briir (2384) *Ver'kush (2384) *Holy Vangar (2384) *'Olympian Confederation' (originally independent Human colony, given membership in 2386) **Zeus **Hera **Poseidon **Athena **Hermes **Aphrodite **Apollo **Hestia **Demeter **Ares **Artemis **Hephaestus *Hupyria (membership pending, applied 2385) *'Reman Ascendency' (membership pending, applied 2387) **Galvanis **Klorgat *Man'ari (membership pending, applied 2387) Unknown dates of entrance The following alphabetical list is of Federation members for which the date of entrance is unknown. *Aaamazzara *Acamar III (destroyed by the Borg in 2380) *Adelphous IV (destroyed by the Borg in 2380) *aia'Hnnrihstei *Ajilon Prime *Akaal *Alaj *Aleph Prime (originally Federation colony) *Algolia *Alpha Hydros V *Alpha Proxima II *Altair *Andros III *Anglaar *Angosia *Anoat *Antares *Antede III *Antia *Antica *Antos IV *Arbazan *Arcturus IV *Ariannus *Arkaria *Arken II *Arkonia *Aronia *Astral V *Atrea IV *Aulac *Axanar *Ba'ku *Barolia (destroyed by the Borg in 2380) *Barradas *Barzan *Bellatrix *Belle Terre (originally Federation colony established 2281) *Beltane IX *Berellia *Berengaria (originally Human colony) *Beta Agni II *Beta Aquilae II *Beta Exorpa *Beta Hydros IV *Beta Ophiuchi *Beta Ursae Minor II *Bilana *Bilaren *Binderia *Blue Horizon *Bolarus *Braslota *Bre'el IV *Brikar *Browder IV *Buran *Bynaus *Cairn *Calder II *Candelar IV *Capella *Carema *Casmus III (originally Federation colony) *Casperia Prime *Chalna *Chrysalia *Cor Caroli *Corvan II *Cuitric *Daerice *Dakala *Daliwaka *Dalvos Prime *Danula II (destroyed by the Borg in 2380) *Dedderai *Deian *Delb II *Delos IV *Delta Sigma IV *Devnar IV (destroyed by the Borg in 2380) *Djana *Doraf I *Dorvan V (originally independent Human colony) *Dramia *Dulisian IV *Eeiauo *Edos *Efros *Elaysia *Ellora (former Son'a subject world) *Epsilon Canaris II *'Eris Alpha' **Sarkassia **Ta'alaat *Eseria *Eska *Fazi *Fendaus V *Fillandia *Fountainhead *Frunalin *Gallima *Gaspar VII *Ghelakha *Gideon *Gemworld *Genome *Gnala *Gryphon *Gullrey *Gyndine *Hakton VII *Halii *Hamal IV *Hedon *Heir'ocha *Heir'tzan *Hekaras II *Helia *Hermat *Huan *Hurada III *Hurkos III *Icor IX *Ikaara *Illyria *Inferna Prime *Janus VI *Jezero *Jotunheim *Judaris *K'norm *'K'Vin Hegemony' **K'Vin **K'Vel *Kaldra IV *Kaleb IV *Kandilkar *Kashet *Kantare *Kazar *Kerovi *Keto-Enol *Klaestron IV *Koa *Kobheera *Korat *Kotara Barath (originally Kantare colony) *Kovaala *Kreetassa *Krios *Kropasar *Ktar *Legara IV *Lissepia *Lorca *Lrru-Ir *Lumeria *Lyshan *Magna Roma *Makkus *Maluria *Mantilles *Marcos XII (originally Federation colony) *Mariposa (originally independent Human colony) *Mazar *Medusa *Megara *Merak II *Mira *Mirusa *Mizar II *Modean *Monchezke *Mosanalea *Nahmi IV *Nasat *Nausicaa *New Australia (originally Federation colony) *New Cairo (originally Federation colony) *New Halana (originally Federation colony) *New Hampton (originally Federation colony) *New Gaul (originally Federation colony) *New Manhattan (originally Federation colony) *New Paris (originally Federation colony) *New Providence (originally Federation colony) *New Seattle (originally Federation colony) *New Texas (originally Human colony) *Nova Emyrea (originally Human colony) *Nivoch *O'Ryan's Planet *Oceanus IV *Omicron Ceti III *Ontall *Ophiuchus III *Oran'taku *Ornara *Osaaria *Pacifica *Pakled *Pandril *Pandro *Pangea (originally Human colony) *'Paraagan' **Paraagan II **Paraagan III **Paraagan IV *Peliar Zel II *'Pentarus System' **Pentarus II **Pentarus III **Pentarus V *Penzatti *Persephone V *Phylos *Psi Upsilon III *Qualor (originally Zakdorn colony) *Ramatis III (destroyed by the Borg in 2380) *Rasiinia *Remonda *Retellia *Rhaandarel *Ronara *Runal *S'ti'ach'aas *Sakerion *Saltok IV *Sauria *Selay *Selene *Selelvia *Sherman's Planet (originally Federation/Klingon joint colony) *Shamin *Sigma Iotia II *Sirius IX *Skagara *Skorr *Son'a *Sorvens *Spica *Ssan *Sulamid *Suliban *Tagra *Takret *Talvas *Tama *Tandar Prime *Tarchannen III *Tarlac (former Son'a subject world) *Tarod *Tau Ceti III *Tavella Minor *'Tellun' **Elas **Troyius *Terellia *Tenara *Tessia *Tessen III *Thanatos VII *Triex *Triona *Trionnon *Tyree *Tyrellia *Tyrus *Ullia *Umoth VIII *Valakis *Valt Minor *Vemlas *Verdanis *Vico V *Vissia *Voblin *Vrobarris (former world of the Judari Republic) *Xanthas *Xanthe *Xantoras *Xelata *Xyrillia *Yadalla *Yridia *Zadar IV *Zaran II *Zeos *Zetar *Zibal *Zytchin III Federation colonies The following is a partial list of Federation colonies (rather than colonies of specific member worlds, which are listed above under their controlling worlds or governments). These planets are without voting rights on the Federation Council, but are entitled to send a delegate. Many colonies are eventually admitted as full members of the Federation. *Babel (established 2161) *Memory Alpha (established 2199) *Tantalus V (established 2255) *Penthara IV (established 2267) *Norpin (established 2282) *Gault (established 2341) *Delta Rana IV (established 2350, destroyed by the Borg 2367, reestablished 2370, again destroyed by the Borg 2380) *Relva VII (established 2355) *Coltar IV (established 2359) *Minos Korva (established 2360) *Quadra Sigma III (established 2363) *Ivor Prime (established 2364, destroyed by the Borg 2373) *Solarion IV (established 2364) *Iadara (established 2365) *MS 1 (established 2366) *Nehru (established 2367) *Melona (established 2368) *New France (established 2368) *Taranko (established 2368) *Campor III (established 2371) *Idran (established 2375) *Manzar (established 2375) Unknown dates of establishment The following colonies have unknown dates of colonization. *'audet IX *Alaya II *Bardex III *Bejarus III *Beta Nirobi II *Fellelbia *Galen IV *Galorndon Core *Gamma Hydra IV *Holt *Juhraya *New Titan *Omicron Theta *Pree' *Mab-bu *Norkan *Stelenaris *Tarsus IV *Teneebia Sources *Federation Members @ Memory Alpha *Federation Members @ Memory Beta Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Federation Members